Hot and Cold water
by ninetailedbeast97
Summary: Minato Namikaze, had three, the most important being to be trained for 12 years in China. These wishes are fulfilled but what happens when Naruto falls in to a Jusenkyou spring with Ranma, can he deal with being a girl half the time?


Hot and Cold Water

Hot and Cold Water

I don't own Naruto or Sasuke would be dead, and Naruto would be with Sakura

Summary: Minato has three dying wishes: To have his son treated as a hero, to have him keep his wife's last name and…To have his son educated in China. But what happens when Naruto falls in a certain Cursed Spring, with a Pig-tailed boy?

"Jiraiya-sensei, Sarutobi-san, please don't let any harm come to the boy," he laughed as the baby pulled a lock of his hair; "I can tell he is just like Kushina" he then began coughing blood. "Jiraiya one last request, please send him to China for training until he is 13." Yondaime then gave a shuddering breath and moved no more. The greatest Hokage that Konohagakure had ever or would ever know was dead. The infant began to wail; Sarutobi picked him up and brought him to the Hokage Tower. 

12 Years Later in China 

"Hey Old Man slow down!" screamed the tall, Black haired teen running after a rather fat man with a bandana.

"Better run faster if you wanna catch up boy!" he screamed, CRASH! The duo crashed into a twelve year old blonde and a 50-something white haired man.

"Hey, where did you take us now Ero-Sennin? We are no where near Jusenkyou!" Shouted Naruto, looking extremely pissed off at his teacher.

"That's where we are going right Pop?" Said Ranma, to his father. 

So they agreed to go together to the springs, which were not too far away. When they arrived the guide gave them a warning about the springs, but being who they were, they didn't listen.

"Hey Ranma, wanna train together, I have a technique I have been working on," said Naruto to his friend. 

"Ok, but be careful, I have some good moves myself." 

The two boy jumped on the poles of bamboo around the springs, and the training match started. Ranma began throwing punches at Naruto to little success; Naruto then began circling one hand above the other, a blue swirling sphere formed in his hands. Ranma taken aback by this did not see the sphere flying towards him until it was too late, both the fell in one of the pools. Instead of the two boys emerging, a busty red-headed girl with a pig-tail and an equally busty blonde girl with shoulder length hair emerged from the pool. 

"What the hell was that technique anyway?" Inquired the red-head, who was examining herself with interest mainly because Ranma wasn't used to having a large chest. 

"Rasengan, spiraling sphere, I finally got it right. OH CRAP IS IT JUST ME OR AM A GIRL?" Shouted Naruto just noticing his, or should I say her body. 

"Oh you two very unlucky, you fall in Spring of Drowned Girl, very tragic story of girl who drown in this spring 1500 year ago." Said the guide who had watched this yet had not attempted to stop them. 

Just then a Panda lumbered up to them with a white rat on his head. The guide decided to help and poured some hot water on them. Genma Soutome and Jiraiya appeared. 

"Pop we need to leave now or I'm not going to enjoy what happens next."

"Ya Ero-Sennin we need to get going"

"Oooooooooh god, Kami has been good to me," squealed Jiraiya unbuttoning both girls' shirts. Both Naruto and Ranma punched his face.

After several hours of eating sleeping and attempted murder of their mentors, the group finally set off, they had agreed to go to Konoha. 

Konoha

"Iruka-Sensei, I'm ready for the exams." Said a very excited Naruto, a sleepy looking Ranma behind him, "And I have a friend here who also has potential, but no Chakra, can he still be a shinobi?" 

Iruka said yes and Naruto began giving a demonstration of his skills for the class. 

"First, Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu" several _hundred_ Narutos appeared, they disappeared, and Naruto then shouted another jutsu "Rasengan!" a blue sphere of Chakra appeared in his hand he slammed it into the floor leaving a crater. "Also I have this, an ancient Chinese art I learned, Chestnuts roasting on an Open Fire!" He began striking the same part of the wall, what seemed to the untrained eye only once, but truly it was about 50 hits. "And also this isn't really a jutsu, but……." Naruto then poured water on himself and transformed into a girl.

"My Naruto you seem to have some mighty fine techniques, you pass!" Shouted Iruka. 

A/N: Please review, and also tell me whether:

Should I give Ranma access, to his own Chakra

Should team 7 be the same, but have Ranma as a 4th member by Hokage's request

Any ideas for a sensei Kakashi, Jiraiya, Genma, choose one or suggest someone else

Mission ideas

Bring in more Ranma ½ Characters or go to their part of Japan 


End file.
